


Fantasy

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Daisy Chaining, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: At a soundcheck party, Brian and Nick get a little too sexual for Howie. After the show that night, Brian tells Howie of his fantasy. Howie agrees. Brian's wish comes true with a little help from his best friend, Nick.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Nick Carter/Howie Dorough/Brian Littrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts), [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



> This takes place during the "This is Us" Tour. It was inspired by a video clip I found of Brian and Nick going all silly sexual on Howie on stage.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. This was just pure fun!

They had just gotten back to the hotel late that night. It was nearing midnight. “What the hell was that?” Howie asked Brian as they walked down the hallway together.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked innocently.

Howie glared at him. “During soundcheck?”

Grinning, Brian said, “We were only playing…”

“Playing my ass…”

Brian chuckled. “More like playing with it…”

Howie rolled his eyes as they reached his room. “Are you staying tonight?” he asked quietly.

Tipping his chin, Brian replied, “Do you want me to?” He smiled meekly. “I mean, I could always go stay with Nick, if you were still mad at me.”

Howie opened the door to his hotel room. “I’m not mad at you. It’s just, you know I’m not really cool with PDA.”

Brian giggled as he followed Howie inside. “I just couldn’t help myself.” He giggled again. “I mean, I know you don’t like being all handsy like Nick and me, but that song just got to me.”

Closing the door behind them, Howie leaned over and kissed Brian. “And Nick?”

Brian shrugged, suppressing another giggling fit. “Probably just joining in the fun.”

“You know I really am okay with you spending time with Nick, right?” Howie ran his hands down Brian’s arms.

Sighing, Brian wrapped his arms around Howie’s waist. “I know. We’ve been over it a million times. And I’m grateful you let me have time with him.” Licking his lips, Brian stared into Howie’s eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

"What?"

Shaking his head, Brian said, “Nevermind. You’d never go for it.”

Reaching down and tipping Brian’s chin up so he could brush his lips against Brian’s. “Try me.”

Taking a breath, Brian said, “Well, I’ve had this fantasy…” He paused trying to gather his courage. “I want to be with both of you, together,” he said quickly. Staring at Howie, he tried to gauge his reaction.

Howie for his part just blinked. He wasn’t really surprised by Brian’s request. Their relationship was unique. Howie knew he couldn’t fulfill all of Brian’s desires. It was Howie who suggested Brian go to Nick. They had always been friends and were always very hands-on with each other. He knew that Brian sometimes spent nights with Nick, and it didn’t bother him.

Shaking his head, Brian said, “Nevermind. It was a crazy idea.”

Smiling softly, Howie replied, “No it’s not. Look, call Nick. See if he’s interested. I’m gonna go take a shower.” He carefully pulled away from the younger man after kissing him on the cheek.

“Really?” Brian asked in disbelief.

“Really.” Howie stepped back and headed towards a door in the suite. “Call him.”

Brian watched as Howie slid behind the door before fishing his phone out of his pocket. Dialing Nick’s number, his heart pounded in his chest. He tried to calm himself as the phone rang. When Nick answered on the third ring, he didn’t so much talk as he did squeak.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nick asked.

“Oh my God, Nick!” Brian squealed. “You know what we were talking about before soundcheck?”

“Yeah…” said Nick slowly. It took him a minute to realize what Brian was saying. When it finally clicked, he said, “I’ll be right there.”

“Howie’s room,” Brian managed to get out before they hung up. Listening to the water in the bathroom, Brian tried to breathe normally. His heart was thudding in his chest as he waited for the telltale knock on the door. When Nick finally knocked a few moments later, Brain was literally jumping out of his skin. Flinging the door open, he grinned as Nick stepped inside. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Brian whispered as Nick pulled him into his arms.

Grinning, Nick replied, “I can’t believe you talked him into it.”

Brian shrugged as he felt Nick’s hands slide beneath his shirt. “There wasn’t much talking about it.” Standing there, Brian allowed Nick to slowly strip him.

“Wow, Bri,” Nick stated, running his fingers over Brian’s erection. “You’re so hard. You must really want this.”

Shivering at Nick’s touch, Brian sighed. “You have no idea…” he whispered.

Smiling, Nick pulled his hand away from Brian’s body and the shorter man whined. “What is it you want?” Nick asked as he slowly began undoing his jeans and slipping them down his legs.

Standing there biting his lip, Brian stared at Nick. He was torn. Howie was in the shower and now Nick was half-undressed in front of him.

“Come ‘ere,” Nick whispered huskily, his hand stroking himself.

Brian froze, taking a breath, watching his lover. “But…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna let him forget,” Nick growled as Brian slowly dropped to his knees in front of him. Nick watched as Brian closed his eyes and slipped his mouth around him. He was slow and deliberate in his strokes with his mouth and Nick found his hand on top of Brian’s head, playing in his hair.

Both blondes were so engrossed in what they were experiencing that neither heard the door to the bathroom open. Howie stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood stock-still, not quite sure what to do at that moment. He knew Nick was coming over. He knew there was likely going to be lots of crazy escapades, but he wasn’t expecting to come out and find his lover sucking on his friend.

Opening his eyes, Nick glanced over at Howie. “Oh, hey, Howie. Come join the party,” Nick said casually as Howie hesitantly stepped towards the pair of them. He let the towel drop halfway there and came to stand near Nick. “Tell me you’ve had his glorious mouth on you before,” Nick said, sliding his hand behind Brian’s head. Finding words difficult at the moment, Howie only nodded. Nick grabbed Howie’s hand and pulled him nearer to him before saying, “Baby, your other lover is right here.”

Brian slowly slid off of Nick and looked up at him before glancing beside him at Howie’s eager face. “Howie…” he whispered.

Howie casually reached down and stroked Brian’s cheek. “Yes, My Love,” he said softly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Brian asked.

Smiling down at him, Howie answered, “Of course. If it’s what you want…”

Brian took a breath and looked up at Howie’s dark eyes before nodding ever so slightly.

“Show me how you take him,” Nick whispered fiercely. He slipped his shirt off and tossed it aside as he kicked his pants away as well.

Brian closed his eyes briefly before quickly grabbing Howie’s dick and stroking it slowly. Glancing up and catching Howie’s eye, he slowly licked him from base to tip before circling the head of his erection with his tongue. Howie took a breath as Brian slowly inched his mouth down onto his tanned skin. Howie groaned as Brian slowly sucked on him. 

He had completely forgotten where he was until he heard Nick whisper, “Fuck, Bri.” This caused Brian to moan as he slid back off of Howie’s dick. He glanced up at Nick who had his own hand stroking himself. Without much thought to it, Brian reached up and slid his hand around Nick’s erection, his fingers sliding on top of Nick’s. He stroked him slowly as he turned his attention back to Howie and slid his mouth around him once more, taking him fully in his mouth. As he slipped his hand up to grip Howie, he moved off slowly before turning his attention to Nick’s blushing erection. Without hesitation, Brian slid his mouth down on to Nick, loving it when he groaned out loud. “Fuck, yeah, Baby,” Nick called softly.

As Brian slid off Nick, he kept one hand on each of his lovers and looked up at them. He was so overwhelmed right then, he wasn’t sure what to think.

“What do you want, Love?” Howie asked.

Heaving a breath, he took a moment to compose himself. “I want…” Brian’s brain was swimming. “I want… I want Nick in my ass, and you in my mouth,” he finally managed to spit out.

Nick reached down and gripped Brian by the arm, hoisting him to his feet. “Oh that can be arranged,” Nick growled. “Come on, Howie, let’s go make his fantasy a reality.” 

Howie quickly followed Nick and Brian into the bedroom and watched as Brian was half-tossed, half-fell onto the bed. He was surprised at how forceful Nick was with Brian and how Brian just took it. They were always very loving to each other and even though it was Brian who always took Howie, it was never rough or forceful.

Nick grinned as Brian lay there staring up at him. “We could do this so many different ways,” he said. “But I want to take you deep and hard before we daisy chain that ass. Because I know that’s what you really want.”

Brian groaned, his hand slipping to his own erection. Nick meanwhile grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Slipping his heels onto Nick’s shoulders, he felt the younger man guide his erection into his hole. He knew it was going to feel amazing because Nick was using Brian’s own saliva as lubricant. It took a minute because Brian’s hips had lifted off the mattress and Nick finally gripped his ankles and dropped him ever so slightly to finish entering him. Brian groaned as Nick pushed all the way in, his heels resting just below Nick’s shoulders.

Howie, who had been watching his boyfriend get filled by his best friend, was startled when Nick said, “Get up there, Howie. He said he wants you in his mouth.”

Crawling up on the bed, Howie watched as Nick slowly began thrusting into Brian. He was surprised by Brian’s falsetto moans. He was usually much more mid-range when they were making love. Climbing by Brian’s head, he stroked his hair and ran a hand down his bare chest, his fingers tracing the visible scar down the middle. “God, Love, I never thought I’d be so turned on by watching Nick take you…” he whispered.

“Feels… so… good…” Brian moaned as Nick continued to pound into him long and slow. Opening his eyes, he saw Howie above him and reached up, gripping his erection above his face. He rubbed it slowly before snaking his tongue out to lick it gently.

“Oh, God, Bri,” Howie moaned, running his hands again over Brian’s chest as Brian slowly licked him. Howie thought he was going to lose it right then when he felt Brian’s mouth slip around his sack. “Fuck…” he moaned, not sure what to think. He’d never experienced it before, and Brian, though he had sucked him off a good amount, had never sucked on his balls before.

Nick looked over at Howie, engrossed in the pleasure of Brian sucking on him and mumbled, “Fuck, Brian… You’re so goddam tight. It’s been a few weeks, hasn’t it?”

Slipping his mouth off of Howie, he gripped him and groaned, “Uh-huh…” Grabbing Howie’s shaft, he lifted his shoulders a bit off the bed to get him in his mouth. The shift in what Brian was doing, caused Howie to lean forward. 

Seeing what was happening, Nick groaned. “Fuck. Howie… You should suck him. It would be incredible…” Without thinking about it, Howie leaned further down Brian’s body and grabbed his erection. They had done this position a handful of times but never like this. As he slid his lips around Brian’s shaft, Howie heard Nick moan above him. “Oh my fucking God, you two,” he moaned.

Surprisingly, it was Brian who stopped first, gasping for breath. His hand stayed on Howie’s dick, while the older man continued to suck on him. Meanwhile, Nick had moved his feet off his shoulders and was thrusting long and slow into his hole. He moaned and felt Howie slide off of him and roll on his side. Nick carefully backed up from him causing Brian to whine as he felt the loss of contact.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Nick stated, pulling Brian to his feet. “Not by a long shot.” Brian slumped into Nick’s arms, completely lost in ecstasy. “You told me your fantasy was you fucking Howie while I fucked you. I aim to please,” Nick said, leaning down gripping Brian’s earlobe in his teeth. “Why don’t you show me how you fuck that Latin Lover of yours before I make you explode in his ass?” Nick whispered in Brian’s ear.

Swallowing hard, Brian forced himself to turn around and look at Howie. “If you wanna back out…” he whispered.

Howie scrambled to his feet and pulled Brian’s naked form to his own. “Why would I wanna back out? Are you happy?” Brian nodded slowly. “Then that’s all that matters.”

“It won’t be like normal…” Brian stated, his fingers grazing Howie’s hips.

Shaking his head, Howie said, “How so? You’ve taken me over the bed before.”

Trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth, Brian said softly, “Because I won’t be able to control how hard or fast I take you…”

Howie smiled and stroked Brian’s cheek. “So it’ll be more like the first time we made love…”

Brian tipped his head back as Howie leaned over and kissed him. He remembered their first time. It was sloppy, uncontrollable. Brian had been so ready to take Howie, he had done so faster than he had wanted. He had intended their first time to last a while. Brian had never been a “minute man,” but for some reason with Howie, he just couldn’t contain himself that first time. “Turn around,” he whispered huskily. Howie did as he was told and as Brian slid himself into Howie’s hole, he leaned over, resting his forearms on the bed. “Fuck, Howie,” Brian moaned, sliding into him.

Howie yelped as he felt Brian’s thickness inside him. They’d always used copious amounts of lube. This was the first time they’d gone with just spit. He tipped his head forward on the bed and groaned. He felt Brian’s hands on his hips as he slowly started thrusting into him. He groaned, closing his eyes, letting the feeling of his lover run through him.

Brian was happily slamming himself into Howie’s tan ass when he felt Nick come up behind him. “Fuck, Baby,” he said the older man’s ear. “You are so hot.” He slid up behind him and started massaging his cheeks. “God, this is going to feel so fucking good.” He slapped Brian’s ass playfully forcing him to push deeper into Howie. As Brian pushed all the way into Howie, Nick spread Brian’s cheeks and pushed himself back into Brian’s ass. He buried himself all the way in. He felt Brian press into his hips as he pulled back from Howie slightly. He pulled back some and felt Brian sigh before he forcefully pushed himself into him. It took a bit before they developed a rhythm that worked. Every time Brian would pull back into Nick’s hips, Nick would pull back and then forcefully push into Brian’s ass, causing him to thrust into Howie.

Leaning over next to Brian’s ear, Nick whispered, “You are so fucking hot. Is this what you wanted?”

Brian groaned, tipping his head back onto Nick’s shoulder as he dug his fingers into Howie’s hips. “God, fuck yes!” He moaned.

Pushing more forcefully into Brian’s ass, Nick moaned into his ear, “I know you’re close, Baby. Come for me… in his ass… I wanna hear you.”

Moaning, Brian pressed his fingers hard into Howie’s hips. Howie squeaked. “I’m sorry, Babe,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. “I’m not trying to hurt you…” Howie moaned, feeling Brian slam into him. 

Groaning, Howie felt himself let go all over the blanket on the bed.

Howie’s orgasm caused a cascade, as Nick actually filled Brian first before Brian moaned, his seed shooting into Howie. Brian leaned back onto Nick, slowly pulling away from Howie who was melting into the bed. “Is that what you wanted?” Nick panted in his ear, his body sticking to Brian’s sweaty back.

“Fuck…” Brian whispered.

Nick leaned over and kissed Brian’s neck. “I hope you had your fantasy fulfilled…”

“God, yes,” Brian replied.

“Come on,” Nick said. “Let’s all sleep here. Alex ain’t gonna care.” 

Brian nodded and walked over and tapped Howie on the shoulder. “Hey, cuddle train?”

Howie lifted his head slowly and smiled. “Yeah, we should get some sleep before they come kick us out in a few hours,” he mumbled, letting Brian pull him to his feet as Nick pulled the covers down. They all crawled in with Brian happily in the middle sandwiched between his two lovers. 

As they lay there dozing in the afterglow, Brian had each of his arms around each man’s neck as they snuggled onto his shoulder. “Thank you both for making that happen,” he whispered, kissing the top of Howie’s head.

“Whatever you want, Love,” Howie whispered.

“What he said,” Nick added, kissing Brian’s cheek.

“So about next time…” Brian stated and both men beside him groaned.

“Go to sleep, Rok,” Nick moaned. “You wear me out.”

Howie laughed. “Sleep this one off, Bri. We can talk about next time later.”

Snuggling down, Brian took turns kissing each of his lovers before they both slowly drifted off to sleep. Brian lay there awake thinking what they might do if they had the chance again.


End file.
